Siryn
Siryn, real name Anita LeRoux, is a mutant possessing sonic powers and the will to influence and control other human beings with her sonics. The daughter of prominent Quebec industrialists, upon manifesting her powers at early on, she was immediately orphaned. However, Siryn was adopted by Doctor Doom, who trained her in using her powers and becoming his heir. History Early life Anita was born to Mark and Diane LeRoux, two prominent Quebec industrialists, owners of LeRoux Enterprises. Anita was neglected by her parents and left in the care of an abusive nanny; in which during her torment she developed cynophobia - a fear of dogs. At age six, Anita manifested her mutant powers and, having enough of her tormentor, simply ordered her nanny to go jump out a window in which she promptly did, killing her. Her parents were ashamed to have their child born a mutant and had her abandoned in a "children's mental hospital". Adoption Years later, Anita was founded by Victor van Damme, who after having bought the hospital, with the intent to tear it down to make room for the latest division of Van Damme Industries. Upon seeing the girl, she had awakened fatherly impulses within van Damme that he didn't know he had. Anita was then immediately adopted as van Damme's daughter. Soon learning of her mutant powers, Anita was vigorously trained by van Damme in using her special talents and allowing her to learn in sorcery. Ever since her adoption, Anita loved van Damme, who would later became Doctor Doom, whom she saw him as her actual father. Aside from being taught by Doom, Anita became the favorite pupil of Emma Frost. At some later point of time, she later befriended cat-burglar Felicia Hardy. After mastering her powers, Anita took the name Siryn, in homage of the three mythological creatures who had nearly forced the Greek hero Odysseus to crash in The Odyssey. Sometime later, Anita visited her biological parents, who were entirely shocked in seeing her, and manipulated her father into signing over the majority stock of LeRoux Enterprises to her, giving her control of the company. Anita then absently suggested her parents to do the world a favor and die as she left them (it is unknown whether she use her powers on them to commit suicide, or they did it voluntarily because they have lost everything; regardless Anita doesn't really care of her parents' fates). Pursuing Superman While under Doom's care, Anita became instantly smitten with Superman when he first confronted Doom and planned to be his betrothed as co-ruler of mutantkind as foretold in Irene Adler's prophecy. She visited the United States, enrolled at Bayville High School, and took leadership over the Brotherhood. On her first personal encounter with Superman, her proposal was flatly rejected; however, Siryn used her ULF/UHF voice in distracting Superman from hear distress calls for nearly a week and later threatening him over the lives of the X-Men unless he accepts her. But unfortunately for Siryn, Superman was able to cancel out her "sonic charms" with a Sonic Wave-Neutralizer that cancels out her ULF/UHF voice from affecting him and his team. This disadvantage caused Siryn to directly attacked Superman, but only to be defeated by the Man of Steel. Although defeated, Siryn decided that Superman is her equal since no one had ever bested her other than her father. She devoted her mission in winning Superman's affections no matter the cost.The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings, "Siryn's Song" However for Siryn, her falling for Superman would come into conflict with another love interest of the hero: Alison Blaire, a woman from Superman's past life and a recent member of the X-Men. Angered to have someone vying for the Man of Steel, Siryn vowed to eliminate Blaire in order to be with Superman and becoming her sworn enemy/rival.Ibid, "Fitting In" From time to time, Siryn plotted in many attempts to gain Superman's affections, which are usually by sorcery. In one of her attempts, Siryn broken free of Magneto's daughter, Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, from an mental asylum and made supposed promised of gaining her vengeance on her father - but did not told her about Doom's alliance with Magneto. When Wanda realized the truth, she angrily confronted Siryn but only for her to calmly told the Scarlet Witch that she never really align to Magneto but through association with her father and recalling that her life was not so different from Wanda's, and sympathize with Wanda's reasons for vengeance. Siryn, occasionally accompanied by her father, would make many more attempts to entice Superman, including making a brief alliance with Black Cat--an old friend of hers--in order to steal the Stone of Arkanas, which would boost her magical capabilities considerably. However, this plan fell apart when Alison managed to break Siryn's hold on Superman, who promptly destroyed the Stone, forcing Siryn to flee. Doom responded upon hearing of this by suspending Siryn's credit card privileges, as he could have easily arranged for her to acquire the Stone legally. During another skirmish, it was revealed that Siryn was afraid of dogs, a weakness that Alison was quick to exploit by summoning Krypto to frighten Siryn away. Prior to summoning Krypto, Alison had dealt Siryn a humiliating defeat, giving her a black eye while calling her a spoiled brat and a "bitch". Joining the X-Men After continuous failures, Siryn, on Doom's orders, approached the Xavier Institute and blackmailed the X-Men into letting her enroll there. Needless to say, the students and staff refused to trust her and treated her with open contempt, including Superman. Initially, Siryn intended to gain their trust and use it against them (as revealed by a conversation she had with Emma Frost, a former teacher of hers), but as time went on, she began to genuinely adjust to living among them and actually started to behave amicably. This was most apparent in her relationship with Colossus, whom she slowly began to bond with. Siryn's mutual hostility towards Alison began to dissolve after the two were forced to complete an important mission together. She later even helped Alison get rid of Mr. Mxyzptlk when the latter caused trouble at the Institute, having learned of his weakness from her father, whom had dealt with the trickster in the past. Siryn's loyalties were truly put to the test when Doom unleashed his master plan to make Superman his servant by making a clone of him called Bizarro, holding Martha Kent hostage, and then using Kryptonite to trap the Man of Steel in an illusionary world so that he could probe the Kryptonian's mind. Siryn was so shocked by her father's actions that she helped the X-Men, the Justice League, and the Fantastic Four assault Doom's castle and rescue Superman, even outright attacking him at one point. After Superman was rescued, Siryn tearfully left with the X-Men, much to Doom's shock. Invasion During the invasion of Earth by the Kree, Skrulls, and Shi'ar, Siryn led the Latverian ground forces against the invaders while Doom commanded the Royal Latverian Air Force (her position as Princess of Latveria having inexplicably been retained), fighting with remarkable bravery and successfully leading the soldiers to an astounding victory, though her voice was greatly damaged during the battle, and she was carried away by Colossus for medical attention, which was overseen by Doctor Stephen Strange. After the invasion and General Zod's defeat, Siryn recovered from her injuries and was returned to the Xavier Institute, where she was surprised that everyone welcomed her back. Moving On Within months of Zod's defeat, Siryn has finally accepted that Superman will not choose her over Alison and is in an active relationship with Colossus. A prominent example of this acceptance was when Maxima came to Earth in the hopes of making Superman her husband: after an invasion by the Dheronians had been driven back, Siryn advised Maxima to give up on trying to win Superman's heart, as taking his attention away from Alison would be impossible. Powers and Abilities Anita can create "sonic scream" of impressive destructive force. She can alter the pitch of her voice to extend into ultra-high frequency (UHF) and ultra-low frequency (ULF), sounds that were "felt" rather than "heard" by the human nervous system, making them very susceptible to the suggestive power of her voice. Using the extent of her powers on anyone else would put them into a coma. She is a sorceress and her magical powers are manifested through her willpower, allowing her to teleporting anywhere on Earth and creating elemental attacks. Relationships Victor von Doom Despite Doom's brutal reputation, he has always been a very caring father to Anita, helping to nurture her mutant powers and talents as a sorceress, honing both these skills to their peak. The only flaw in their relationship is that Doom has been too accommodating of Anita's desires, with the result that she had little real experience with rejection or failure until Superman. Superman Initially obsessed with Superman as her 'perfect match' based on his powers and strength of will, as time went on and she learned more about him while living at the Institute, Anita came to realize that Alison was a better partner for him as she knew more about Superman as Kal, rather than as the "last son of Krypton". Colossus When Anita spent time with Magneto's Acolytes, Colossus was one of the few other members of the team she really bonded with, sympathizing with him when she learned that he had only joined Magneto to pay for treatment for his sister's illness. After the two of them joined the Institute, Anita was impressed to observe Colossus's skills as an artist, being touched when she learned that he had considered her his 'muse' during his time in the Acolytes. Outside of her growing relationship with Colossus, she has reflected that Illyana is the little sister she always wanted when she was younger. Background information Anita LeRoux is based on the Marvel Comics character Siryn, who possesses sonic powers inherited from her father Sean Cassidy, aka Banshee. Her obsession in gaining Superman's affections is similar to DC Comics character Maxima, who took it upon herself to convince Superman to be her mate. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Women Category:New Mutants members Category:Royalty